


Something Something Orgy

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: Cross-team orgies are fun.





	Something Something Orgy

After a whole hour of dropped hints, pointed looks, and barely concealed innuendo (not the least of which was the gentle encouragement to take off their shirts), the Medics finally started shoving the Heavies together out of frustration.

They allowed themselves to be pushed. This was supposed to be a night of ‘fun’, after all, even though it was in a cheap hotel room. The Medics squashed them together in a way that was far more intimate than usual, which suggested exactly what kind of fun they had in mind.

“Is there something you want us to do, Doctor?” BLU Heavy asked, once they were close enough for their chests to be pressed uncomfortably together.

“Oh mein GOTT! Just kiss already!” RED Medic said in total exasperation.

That explained it. The Heavies looked at each other. RED Heavy leaned forward, just a little, to indicate that he was willing. It wasn’t much to ask, and they were already topless. If the Medics wanted a show, then neither of them wanted to disappoint.

It wasn’t going to be chaste. They came from a country that was better known for the number of bear attacks than romance, after all. They started with tongue, and long, open mouth kisses, with soft sounds of appreciation and ardor.

BLU Medic seemingly procured a tub of popcorn from nowhere, and happily munched on it while gazing steadfastly at his Heavy’s face. RED Medic flicked dollar bills at them. The Heavies got into it, grinding their hips together and letting their hands wander. RED Heavy undid his belt with one hand, and started to push the BLU’s pants down.

“Oh ja,” said RED Medic. He elbowed BLU Medic. “I zhink I know who vill be on top.”

“Vhat are you talking about? Mein Heavy is alvays on top,” he replied irritably.

“Vell, MEIN Heavy has an enormous schwanz and it vould be a crime to have it go to waste.”

“ARE YOU IMPLYING - ”

Both the Heavies’ pants were down around their ankles. They murmured to each other in Russian, touching almost indiscriminately.

RED Heavy took hold of the other’s cock. “ _Very nice_ ,” he said. “ _Not crooked, like mine._ ”

“ _Ah, don’t be silly, yours is beautiful,_ ” BLU Heavy said. “ _I bet you have had men and women falling at your feet just for a chance to see it._ ”

“ _Not as many as I would have liked,_ ” he said with a chuckle. “ _Do you mind if I…?_ ”

“ _No, go ahead._ ”

RED Heavy got down on his knees, and slid the other Heavy’s cock all the way down his throat. He bobbed his head with the skill and technique of a professional, sliding up and down the shaft and flicking the end with his tongue. BLU Heavy groaned softly, and placed one hand on the back of his head for encouragement.

“ _Oh, you are fantastic, how did you learn…_ ”

RED Heavy paused for a moment, and grinned. “ _Long experience, though I think I’m a little rusty._ ”

BLU Heavy went back to enjoying the blowjob - only to be completely thrown off by a loud crash. The RED stopped as well, and both of them looked to see the Medics brawling on the floor and cursing in German.

“ _Why are they…?_ ” he asked.

“ _No idea_ ,” said RED Heavy, and stood up. “ _I have to ask, is yours as high strung as mine?_ ”

“ _Definitely._ ”

RED Heavy stared at the two men for a moment, then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at them. “DOCTORS!”

The Medics froze, and both looked up at him.

“Both of you, come here now!” he said sternly as a man with his pants around his ankles could. “Strip, and get on bed.”

“But - ”

“I SAID NOW!”

The Medics scrambled to their feet, and began to undress under the Heavies’ harsh gaze.

“ _Nicely done_ ,” said BLU Heavy out of the corner of his mouth.

“ _Sometimes you have to be tough with them._ ”

They climbed onto the bed. RED Heavy directed them to get down on their hands and knees, side by side, with their asses presented. RED Medic tried to say something, and was quickly shushed.

BLU Heavy grinned at his counterpart, and slid between his Medic’s legs. RED Heavy fished a bottle of lube out of one of their coats, and they both went to work. Within a few minutes, the Medics were moaning almost in unison as the Heavies fucked them long and slow.

BLU Heavy shared a slightly breathless smile with RED, and pulled his head closer. They resumed kissing for a moment. “ _I have a better idea_ ,” BLU said, and whispered into the other’s ear for a moment.

RED Heavy gave a short bark of laughter, and they gently lifted the Medics up from the bed. “Now, Doctor, is time for more fun,” BLU said, as they turned the Medics towards each other and shuffled them in close. “Kiss him.”

“But - this vas not how zhis vas supposed to go,” the Medic panted.

BLU Heavy snapped his hips forward, and his Medic almost turned to jelly. The REDs maneuvered closer, and RED Medic almost flung himself at the BLU. The Medics fell over each other, groping and kissing blindly, while the Heavies rocked the bed back and forth with every thrust.

Suddenly RED Medic cried out and threw his head back, and came hard. He had barely gone limp before the other Medic groaned and did likewise, both leaving a messy stain on their stomachs. RED Heavy grinned, and drew his Medic back; they laid the Medics down on the bed, leaving them exhausted, satisfied, and almost catatonic.

BLU Heavy looked at the two doctors, and at his own still raging erection, and pointed at the bathroom. “ _Alright, now that that’s done - would you like to join me in the shower?_ ” he asked. “ _We can have a little fun. They won’t wake up for a while._ ”

His smile said everything that needed to be said. RED Heavy laughed again, and followed him.


End file.
